Sleepless night
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: Will's sleepless night. One shot. English is not my first language


Tick, tock, tick, tock...

The narrow arow was slowly moving on the clock, second by second, counting the time. Huge, wooden and authentic clock was hanging on the fair wall, but by the sound, he could swear, it was just a step away.

Some night' bug flew over his head making those annoying sounds like some kind of electonic devise.

It seemed that sleep wasn't going to come, anytime soon. He sied loudly and slowly set up in the bed, bringing his legs down on the soft turkish carpet.

He didn't needed to look up at the clock to know it was late. Or more like very early. By the nigh sky, showing between the heavy curtains, he could gues it was around 4 am.

Another sleepless night. Nothing new. He was already used to, to the sleepless nights, more than not disturbed by his horrible nightmares. But tonight it was suppose to be diferent.

He took his glasses from the bedside table and after putting them on he slowly looked around. This place. That room, that bed. he wasn't supposed to have the sleepless nights here. it never happened before. He always slept soudly here.

The Soft breathing made him to look back over his shoulder at the bed. His bed companion was sleeping soundly, face relaxed, chest slowly rising up and down. A weak smile graced his lips at the view. his bed companion...

He sied loudly yet again and slowly stood up trying not to wake the other. beautiful night sky drove him to the window. Moon bigger than ever, even when going down.

Moving the curtains aside a bit wider he stood by the window and rested his forhead against the cool glass. _His bed companion._

His head was full of thoughts again. His nighmares were horrible again and his dreams were colourful. _His bed companion._ He slowly shook his head. how did that happened.

Maybe he was to tirred after those cases. Maybe he did pushed too far. But it was still hard to explain. Never in his whole matured life, he ever imaged his life to take this turn. To wake up in this bed in this room and ...enjoy it.

He knew he needed to relax, to restart his brain, to rest after those thoughts and images. But this... Maybe he was ready to try almost anything to test every possible way.

He couldn't deny the effect, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lie. He had to accept the truth. He needed it. He needed this even if he didn't knew it himself and wouldn't have believed if anyone would've ever said it to him before.

But his minds were boilling over again. He didin't slept soudly or at least rested anymore. Cause now, after the restart, he wasn't blindly and deathly happy anymore. Now his thoughts were going on speed, burning his brain cells.

But it didn't stopped him from coming over here again and again. He didn't stopped smiling, every single time he entered this bedroom or even the whole apartment.

He didn't needed the treatment anymore. But he welcomed the relaxation more than anything. This escape from reality. He wasn't sure when his brain and heart will accept his bed companion, if ever. He wasn't sure how long he will continue this or if he'll ever be able to stop this.

He couldn't deny himself this pleasure, even if he couldn't name this pleasure out loud yet, if ever. But his mind needed it. and his body too. Even if his nights were restless more than not again. But at least it wasn't from the nightmares, not like when he slept alone.

"-Come back to bed", low and sultry voice came from behind him, starteling him. But his jump was stopped by a pair of big hands circling his waist and pulling him closer until he was caged in a big and protective embrace. he couldn't stop and deny the shiver that ran over his body.

For a second he wondered if he actually was protected and more safe in those arms than being out in the open all alone. But the warm breath tickled his ear, making the goose bumps all over his skin, before the soft wet lips touched his super sensitive spot behind his ear, and his coherent thoughts left him once again with the uncontrollabe gasp that escaped his lips.

"-In a minute", his voice almost shook but some clear thoughts still left inside him, told him that he needed to stay away for as long as he can. He already felt those arms and rested in that bed tonight. He still needed to keep his minds in check.

"-Now", even if the voice was soft and low, it wasn't a question or a sugestion. it was a demand. An order to submit. He didn't have a choice here.

But he knew that he himself asked for it. He needed it and accepted his fait long before. He wasn't sure he knew that he couldn't actually stop it and run away.

Strong but soft hands were caressing his body, touching his sensitive spots. arrousing him with every pasing second, teasing him and pleasuring him. He couldn't resist, he couldn't stop it. He couldn't even voice his thoughts or needs. He only could stand there by the window in a warm embrace enjoying what he was offered.

Through his heavy eyelids, he stared at the beautiful and dangerous reflection of the person behind him. Big hands of the stronger bigger build was like a heavy shield or a dark shadow swallowing him whole. His own reflection wasn't light and pure anymore. In the dark night at the dark room, by the dark window, he was slowly becoming one with the dark side.

He was too weak to fight and resist. He was becoming dark too, welcoming and embracing what was his true self. Even if just in the black night, when no one could see it.

Deep throaty moan escaped his lips, making his eyes to shut closed and weaken legs to trembile. Big arms tighteten around him even more, holding him close and standing.

He didn't had a choice. Opening his eyes, he was forced to witness it. In the dark reflection of the big window. He was forced to see his weaken mind and lack of resistance. His willingness to submit to the darkness. He clearly saw his own capitulation and he still didn't fight it.

"-Take me to the bed", he whispered weakly even if in the dark silent night, his words were loud and clear. it was too late anyway.

Damn his thoughts and fears. It could wait until another sleepless night.


End file.
